Nuevo Guardaespaldas
by Isalick
Summary: Tsuna es un estudiante temido por todos al tener muy buenas habilidades en las peleas, siendo aislado por sus propios compañeros. Sin un solo amigo. Excepto por cierto profesor azabache, siempre amable con el castaño. F27 (FonxTsuna) One-shot.


Me pareció interesante ésta pareja, pues no hay ninguna en el español. Así que decidí hacer un one-shot de ella.

Si no os gusta el FonxTsuna (F27) o no les interesan en lo más mínimo no tienen porque leer éste fic.

Comenzó el mundial, yo no tengo ésa fiebre por el deporte. Pero los países a los que sigo son España e Italia. Desde pequeña siempre los he seguido. Lástima que hoy perdió España D':

Espero que os guste el fic

* * *

Un castaño observaba entretenido como su maestro de aproximadamente veintiún años daba la clase. Muy a pesar de que una materia aburrida como lo era historia, él prestaba su absoluta atención, pues ese profesor lograba que todas las materias fastidiosas fueran interesantes y entretenidas.

Agradecía con todo su ser que el anterior profesor haya sido despedido, era un monstruo sin remedio. Era muy estricto, y a pesar de que eran estudiantes de secundaria, no significaba que tenía que dar materias de universidad. Todos los alumnos fueron a reclamarle al director porque no entendían nada. El hombre hizo algo al respecto cuando llamó a su oficina, pero el profesor se negó a dar algo más sencillo porque "ellos necesitaban prepararse", aunque diga eso, primero necesitaba dar las bases para que ellos entendieran. El director decidió despedirle. De eso ya hace unos siete meses.

Con sólo sus catorce años, Tsuna nunca se había enamorado, todos solían alejarse de él por ser "temido". Todos los bravucones que antes le hacían daño se curiosamente habían cambiado de escuela o ahora mágicamente yacían en el hospital. Pues a pesar de ser malo en los estudios, era bueno en las peleas; cosa de la que no se sentía muy orgulloso.

Pero el nuevo profesor era distinto, no le discriminaba por ser 'temido' o muy 'fuerte', simplemente era amable con él. Una persona realmente tranquila y agradable, con un aura pacífica que lo único que hacía era calmarle. Lo más extraño no era que fuese amable, sino que lo era aun más con él.

El profesor Fon era una persona calmada, amable con cualquiera, pero era un poco más rígido con sus alumnos. Excepto con él. Siempre le sonreía, aún si había mandado a otro agresor al hospital, él nunca dejaba de verle con cierto aprecio. Y eso, para ser precisos, fue lo que le agradó de ése profesor, quien terminó siendo la primera persona que le gustaba. Sentía que podía mostrarse a sí mismo con él.

Sonreír, él podía mostrar sus hermosos labios curvados con el profesor Fon, el hombre era una de las dos personas que conocían su sonrisa; siendo su madre la primera.

No tenía amigos, como era de suponer. Pero era feliz con ir a la escuela y ver clases.-Tsunayoshi, conoces la respuesta?-preguntó el profesor, su mirada se ablandaba cuando observaba al moreno.

Tsuna examinó la pizarra, biografía de Pitágoras?. Felizmente asintió, agradecía el milagro de que el día anterior haya leído sin querer sobre ése hombre-Pitágoras de Samos fue un filósofo matemático que contribuyó con el avance de la geometría y la aritmética. Y es el fundador de Hermandad Pitagórica, es reconocido por el descubrimiento del Teorema de Pitágoras.-respondió lo que se acordaba, no era mucho, pero al menos sabía quién fue el sujeto.

-Correcto-el hombre le sonrió y continuó dando la clase, sus compañeras le mandaban una mirada asesina al ver que el profesor le había dedicado ésa hermosa acción. No era de ocultar que Fon era endemoniadamente atractivo, tenía incluso su propio club de fans en la escuela, su cabello largo cabello azabache sujetado en una trenza y su mirada azabache las volvía locas. A pesar de que ellas le odiasen por llevarse bien con el profesor, nunca decían nada, sabían bien la mala fama que el moreno tenía; ellas solo no debían meterse con el castaño para no aparecer repentinamente en el hospital.

Lo que esas chicas no sabían, es que Tsuna era un temeroso pacifista, pero cuando le agredían físicamente su cuerpo reaccionaba y cuando se daba cuenta, ya todos sus agresores se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo; con heridas lo suficientemente dolorosas como para no permitirles estar conscientes.

Oyó como otra alumna contestaba una respuesta ejecutada por el azabache, ella respondió, pestañeando varias veces para cautivar con sus ojos color esmeralda al mayor; acción que no tuvo ningún resultado. El azabache solamente asintió ante la correcta respuesta y luego se dirigió a la pizarra para continuar con la clase.

La clase continuó hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Todos los alumnos, a excepción de las chicas y Tsuna, salían como estampida hacia la puerta. Hoy era viernes, ya no querían tener que estar un minuto más en la escuela.

Las adolescentes se amontonaron alrededor de donde estaba el profesor, todas con exuberantes maquillajes y peinados. Mientras Tsuna acomodaba sus cosas curioseaba con atención como el azabache comenzaba a estar nervioso, pues no sabía como quitarselas sin ser maleducado.

El castaño agarró su bolso, pasando enfrente de donde estaba el mayor, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida ya que ésta estaba al lado del escritorio del profesor. Todo ante la sigilosa mirada de Fon.

Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori, agradecía haberse mudado a ese lugar y ya no estar en Italia. Sabía que tenía que tomar el puesto de Vongola Décimo, pero deseaba poder pasar más tiempo como un adolescente normal y corriente. Su destino en el mundo bajo había sido decidido desde que su padre junto con Nono presenciaron como llamas de la última voluntad emanaban de su cuerpo cuando era un niño, esas llamas que también poseía Primo Vongola. No conocía los detalles, pero aparentemente él era descendiente directo de Giotto; creador de Vongola y primer jefe de ésta.

Al menos su espartano tutor, Reborn, le había dejado ir a Namimori sin él. El hombre era muy atractivo, pero también sádico como ningún otro. Si hacía algo mal, su castigo solía ser responder a otra pregunta correctamente mientras un revolver sin seguro se situaba en su nuca. Hasta los momentos estaba feliz de haber respondido bien, no tenía muchos deseos de saber que sucedería si la respuesta que daba era incorrecta.

Cruzó una esquina, planeaba ir a comprar algún dulce antes de regresar a casa. El camino más corto era atravesando un callejón desolado, eso no le preocupaba, lo que le angustiaba era que ya hubiesen cerrado su tienda favorita.

A mitad de camino se percató de que había personas siguiéndole, volteando su mirada examinó el sitio. No había nada, aun así sentía la intensa presencia de más de quince personas.

Suspirando con cansancio, sacó unas píldoras y las tragó sin vacilación. Se colocó sus guantes, una llama de última voluntad se situó en su frente. Continuó su camino, solo esperando a que le asaltaran.

-Vongola Décimo-escuchó una voz gruesa detrás de él.

Rápidamente, girando completamente su cuerpo dio una patada a un costado de aquel hombre de contextura gruesa; muy a pesar de que el sujeto le triplicara el tamaño a Tsuna, éste salió disparado unos tres o cuatro metros lejos del castaño.

La peligrosa mirada del moreno estaba fijada en su entorno, todos sus sentidos se encontraban alertas al cien por ciento, sin intención de dejar que alguien le tocara un solo cabello.

La manada de enemigos no tardó en aparecer al ver que su jefe había sido derribado con una sola patada. Comenzaron a atacar a Tsuna sin compasión, quien igualmente no tenía miramientos en dejar inconscientes a todos ellos.

Con el transcurso de ocho minutos ya todos estaban desplomados en el suelo, la pequeña diferencia la hacía un castaño de pie, sin un solo rasguño; mientras que todos sus enemigos tenían de pequeñas heridas como hematomas hasta huesos rotos.

Tsuna se quitó el polvo de sus prendas y prosiguió su paso hacia la tienda. Su mirar volvió a ser acaramelada y la llama de su frente desapareció. Agarró su celular y marcó un número-Hola? Si, deseo una ambulancia para el callejón once de Namimori. No, él que está cerca de la avenida principal. Son diecisiete personas, no, las acabo de encontrar. Está bien-colgó. Continuó.

Decepcionado, encontró que la tienda estaba cerrada. Decidió irse, pero por otro camino para evitar problemas.

Anduvo por el lugar hasta que llegar a la calle enfrente de su casa, ya era de noche. Se dispuso a cruzar, cuando siente la punta de tuna pistola presionando insistentemente su nuca.

Tragó duro, un hitman?. No sintió la presencia de aquella persona. Reborn le había dicho incontables veces que estuviese atento en las afueras, pues Vongola tenía bastantes enemigos; y muchos de ellos no tenían problemas en contratar a alguien capacitado para asesinarle.

A lo lejos un azabache fijó su vista en dos personas, una era un hombre encapuchado que tenía una pistola apuntando a... Tsunayoshi?. Sorprendido, el azabache corrió hasta donde estaba del moreno, asaltando al asesino con una patada tan fuerte que le rompió parte de la pelvis y lo dejó en el suelo adolorido.-Te encuentras bien, Tsunayoshi?-preguntó con voz tranquila, posando sus manos en la cara del castaño. Asegurándose de que el menor no tuviera daño alguno.

-F-Fon... Sensei?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que solo me llames Fon-dijo suspirando con satisfacción al ver que el moreno estaba perfectamente bien, soltándole la cara.

-U-ugh-el hombre en el suelo. Fon le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mezclada con su usual calma.

-Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó el castaño, notando que el mayor andaba con sus usuales ropajes chinos.

-Estaba caminando de regreso a mi casa cuando te vi en peligro-dijo el azabache, observando al asesino.

-V-vive cerca?!-exclamó sorprendido. Fon soltó una leve risa al ver la reacción del menor.

-Sí, supongo que nunca nos hemos visto porque tenemos diferentes horario-sonrió amablemente.

-Ya veo-dijo levemente sonrojado. Examinó a su agresor que aun se encontraba en el suelo quejándose.-Es bueno en las peleas, la patada que dio fue limpia y fuerte.

-Solía practicar artes marciales desde pequeño-dijo-Aun siendo adulto, sigo practicando y perfeccionando mis habilidades.-dejó de observar al hombre para contemplar al moreno-Vives cerca?.

-Sí, allí-dijo señalando la casa que estaba en frente de ellos, de solo tener que cruzar la calle llegabas.-Hum, F-Fon-san... Para agradecerle por haberme salvado le invito a comer en la cafetería cerca de la escuela-dijo sonriendo grande, sus labios curvados dejaron al azabache prendado por unos segundos.

-Claro-dijo sonriendo-Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir, Tsunayoshi-se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al menor-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió mientras agarraba al hombre que atacó a Tsuna y regresaba por donde vino.

El castaño estaba completamente sonrojado mientras mantenía su mano sobre el lugar donde el mayor le había besado. Aún estupefacto y con el corazón acelerado, entró a su casa.

Fue recibido por su madre, quien preocupada le preguntó qué sucedió para que llegase en la noche. Él simplemente contestó con un "Me tocó limpiar el salón y me distraje leyendo unos comics", fue suficiente para calmar a la mayor.

Se encaminó a su habitación, al entrar, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama con motivo de dormir.

* * *

El reloj movía sus manecillas de una manera tortuosamente lenta, los minutos que faltaban para que el sonido del timbre de salida hiciera su aparición parecían horas.

Cuando por fin sonó, guardó sus útiles lentamente, esperando a que las fans del profesor se fueran y solo quedasen ellos dos.

Con diez minutos, el abrasador grupo de chicas se fue. Tsuna ya había recogido todo-Nos vamos? Tsunayoshi-preguntó el profesor con voz calmada mientras extendía su mano al menor. El moreno asintió y aceptó la mano, aun no sabiendo porque el azabache quería tener aquel agarre.

Dirigieron su paso a la cafetería, Tsuna planeaba pagar el café y postre. Pero el mayor negó y pagó todo, incluyendo la comida del castaño-Fon-san, si usted trabajaba en china, por qué se mudó?-preguntó el moreno, adentrando cierta cantidad de pastel en su boca.

-Antes tenía un trabajo muy problemático, decidí ser profesor e iniciar mi vida de nuevo. Así que me mudé a Japón con la intención de reiniciar de nuevo-dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.-Oí que antes vivías en Italia.

-Sí, pero heredé un trabajo desde que era pequeño, pensé que antes de ejercerlo sería bueno terminar mis estudios y también disfrutar un poco más de mi edad-dijo el castaño.

-Tienes la razón, da un poco de lástima las personas que ya tienen su futuro decidido; no pueden escoger lo que quieran hacer de sus vidas.-dijo el mayor-Pero también comprendo a lo padres, ellos desean que sus hijo tengan una vida segura y que no deban someterse a un trabajo muy complicado que los pueda perjudicar.

Tsuna asintió en entendimiento, ciertamente él no había pensado que como se sentiría su padre al posicionarlo en la mafia-Tienes razón-dijo sonriendo-Aunque no quiero el puesto que tengo, debo sentirme agradecido de que al menos es algo. Probablemente no me iría en otro trabajo que no fuese ése, puesto que soy malo en los estudios; lo único bueno de mí son mi habilidades en las batallas-dijo rascándose la mejilla y riendo nerviosamente.

El azabache frunció levemente el ceño-No.-dijo mirando profundamente al castaño, quien dirigió su mirada al mayor-Tú eres una linda persona, Tsuna. Estoy seguro de que si todos tus compañeros te conocieran bien, tendrías muchos amigos-dijo sonriendo.

-Sin embargo, no tengo ninguno-dijo el menor sonriendo con tristeza.-Siempre estoy solo-bajó su mirada.

-Tsunayoshi-Fon agarró del mentón al castaño-No estás solo, yo estaré contigo-dijo sonriendo.-Soy tu amigo, después de todo.

Las mejillas de Tsuna se tiñeron de un color rosa-Si-dijo avergonzado, cosa que no hizo más que hacer reír al mayor.

-Eres muy tierno-dijo aun riendo.

-N-no te rías!-reclamó con un bonito puchero.

El mayor se detuvo y sonrió.-Es muy difícil cuando pones ésa cara-dijo.

Tsuna volteó la mirada y continuó comiendo de su pastel de chocolate. Comenzaron hablar de distintos temas, cuando el té del azabache y el postre del menor hubiesen desaparecido, decidieron irse.

Dieron un paseo por un parque cercano, hablaron un poco más hasta que sintieron como unas gotas golpeaban sus cabezas-Está lloviendo-dijo el mayor colocando su mano para verificar que cayera otra gota. -Si-contestó el menor.

Lo que comenzó como llovizna terminó como tormenta. El azabache y el moreno se encontraban resguardados debajo del techo de una tienda cerrada, con ellos también estaban montones de personas sin la valentía de salir por temor a empaparse.-No parece que vaya a dejar de llover pronto-suspiró Tsuna.-Por qué no nos vamos a una de las casas de ambos? La que esté más cerca.

-La tuya queda más lejos que mi apartamento-dijo el mayor-Solo tenemos que correr dos cuadras y llegamos-señaló un edificio que a simple vista se veía lujoso.

-Entonces vamos a la suya-dijo el castaño, guardando su celular en el lugar más seguro que su chaqueta le podía propinar.

El mayor asintió. De un momento a otro, ambos corrían en dirección al departamento del azabache, Tsuna pisó mal por culpa de un desnivel en la acera, haciendo que cayera encima de un charco de agua. Fon notó la caída de Tsuna y le fue a socorrer, cargando al menor de forma nupcial, prosiguió con su rápido andar; no deseando que el moreno se empapara más.

Entraron en el vestíbulo, el mayor bajó al castaño de sus brazos. Sonriendo levemente al encontrar a Tsuna sonrojado y avergonzado-Lo siento, te debiste de haber mojado bastante.-dijo el moreno.

-No te preocupes-contestó el mayor sonriendo. Entraron en el ascensor y marcaron el piso determinado, cuando llegaron el mayor le abrió las puertas a un hermoso lugar.

Tsuna observó maravillado, sus ojos castaños no hacían más que admirar el lugar tan tradicional. Puertas corredizas, cojines de color marrón eran los asientos de la mesa del comedor, el suelo de madera, incluso estaba seguro de que había un futon en vez de una cama normal. Habían recuadros de paisajes encima de los muebles, un incienso aromatizaba el lugar.-Cómo es que en un departamento puedan haber puertas corredizas?-preguntó.

-Todos los departamentos de éste edificio son al estilo tradicional-contestó.-Si deseas puedes tomar un baño-señaló una puerta corrediza bastante alejada. Notó como el azabache iba a una de las habitaciones y luego volvía con un cambio de ropa-Ten, es la ropa más pequeña que tengo-dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

Tsuna asintió, agarrando las prendas fue al baño.

* * *

Después de tomar un baño caliente, Tsuna fue a la cocina con el cambio de ropa. Le quedaba holgada, la camisa naranja le llegaba hasta los muslos y las mangas eran muy largas, el pantalón tuvo que sostenerlo con el cinturón que le dio, aun así arrastraba el pantalón al ser largo y porque él era pequeño.

Se dio cuenta de que en la cocina no había nadie. Ladeó la cabeza con confusión-Fon-san?-llamó.

-Perdona, es que estaba buscando un cambio de ropa para mí. Hay dos baños-el azabache salió de una de las puertas, con una camisa blanca desabrochada y unos pantalones negros, se secaba con una toalla su cabello suelto. Era la primera vez que Tsuna lo veía sin una trenza; para ser sinceros, no le quedaba mal.

El castaño estaba sonrojado, evitando la mirada del mayor.-E-está bien-dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor, el mayor dejó de secarse el cabello para enseguida hacerse su típica trenza.-Es muy tarde, si quieres te puedes quedar o en cambio te puedo acompañar a tu casa-dijo el azabache.

Tsuna observó su teléfono para ver la hora, eran las ocho y media, y no habían señales de querer escampar.-Y-yo me quedo... Claro, si no es una molestia-dijo el menor.

-No eres una molestia-el mayor sonrió amablemente.-Deberías avisarle a tu madre que te quedarás conmigo.

-Sí-Tsuna le mandó un mensaje a su madre y luego apagó el celular para no gastar batería.

-Tienes hambre?-preguntó Fon, Tsuna negó con la cabeza-Yo tampoco. Vamos a dormir-dijo el azabache levantándose-Disculpa que tengas que dormir en la misma habitación que yo, las otras están llenas de cajas de mudanza que aun tengo que desempacar, por suerte hay dos futon.

-Ah! Realmente no me importa-dijo sonriendo el moreno.

* * *

Trataba inútilmente de dormir, pero no conciliaba el sueño de ninguna forma. Y cómo podría hacerlo cuando la persona que te gusta está dormida en el futon al lado tuyo?, simplemente su corazón acelerado no le dejaba en paz.

Tal vez... Solo quizás si lo besaba todo aquel dilema desaparecería. Tragó duro, y si se despertaba?.

Suspiró, ya era muy de tarde, no debía de tener el sueño liviano. Con el corazón a mil por segundo, se levantó y dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente del azabache.

Con nerviosismo se agachó y se acercó al rostro del mayor, logrando rozar los labios del más alto con los suyos en un casto beso. Era una sensación increíble, poder besar aquellos labios, nunca imaginó tener ése deseo tan ansiado en su interior.

Al separarse, casi se petrifica al ver al azabache despierto; observándole con una mirada profunda-Tsunayoshi?-preguntó el mayor sentándose.

-Yo... No, no es lo que parece. Bueno, sí pero es que usted... Me... Me gusta! Y n-no podía dormir... Entonces le besé, sé que no debí hacerlo lo sient...-fue interrumpido al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

-Yo te gusto?-preguntó Fon al separarse de Tsuna, dejando su frente pegada a la del castaño.

-S-sí-dijo el menor con el color rojo abarcando sus mejillas.

Rápidamente sintió otro beso, pero éste era uno más lento y tranquilo, saboreando aquellos labios del menor que resultaban ser tan aditivos. El azabache acarició con su mano la mejilla del castaño-Abre la boca, Tsuna-pidió el mayor, separándose solo unos diminutos centímetros mientras sujetaba el mentón del más bajo y le hacía alzar el rostro.

El moreno entreabrió sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada a la legua del mayor; examinaba toda la cavidad bucal del menor de una manera tranquila y deliciosa. Saboreando todo, sin perderse de nada, a veces incitando a que la lengua de Tsuna se moviera a compás de ella.

-Sabes lo que viene, no? Tsuna-preguntó el azabache. A pesar de la situación mantenía su mirada tranquila y cálida, pero en el fondo se podía apreciar el deseo junto con la lujuria en esos ojos.-Si no quieres continuar, solo dímelo; no te obligaré hacer algo que no desees-dijo besando de nuevo esos labios.

-Yo sí quiero-dijo Tsuna, besando torpemente los labios del mayor.

El azabache agarró las caderas del más bajo y lo pegó más hacia él. Besando lentamente esos deliciosos labios, moviéndolos y volviendo a adentrar su lengua en la boca contraria. Al separarse por falta de aire, un hilo de saliva los unía.

Fon acostó a Tsuna en su funtón mientras él se situaba encima, le dio un casto beso en los labios para luego descender hasta el cuello. Donde comenzó a lamer y morder levemente, acción que no hacía otra cosa más que arrancarle suspiros a Tsuna.

El azabache fue descendiendo con sus manos hasta el pecho del menor, acariciandolo sobre la ropa, desabrochó los botones y adentró sus manos para acariciar aquel hermoso cuerpo. Bajó hasta los pezones, donde bajó sus labios para lamerlos, y chupó de una manera tan excitante que hizo a Tsuna gemir en grande.-Ngh! Ahh-el menor se tapó la boca con su mano.

-No lo hagas, tu voz suena hermosa cuando estás excitado-dijo el azabache con voz ronca, quitándole las manos y besando aquellos labios. Apretando con sus manos los pezones del menor, los gemidos del más bajo entre besos hacía que el miembro del mayor estuviese más duro.

Mientras entretenía a Tsuna, su mano derecha bajó al bulto que estaba dentro de los pantalones del menor. Lo apretó, sacándole otro gemido a Tsuna.

Pegó su cuerpo más al del menor para que éste también sintiera el bulto que él traía. El rostro de Tsuna se calentó aun más, inconscientemente el castaño comenzó a restregar su miembro a través de la ropa con el del mayor, aquellos roces encendían a ambos de sobremanera.

Tsuna quitó la camisa del más alto, éste en cambio le sacó el pantalón e interior. Dejando al castaño completamente desnudo ante la atenta mirada del mayor, que examinaba detenidamente cada rincón sin perderse de ningún detalle.

Llevó su mano al descubierto miembro del menor, acarició la punta lentamente hasta que lo sujetó por completo. Moviendo lentamente en un vaivén delicioso y tortuoso.

-Ah! Nhhg-Tsuna se mordía los labios del placer.

Sin previo aviso el mayor engulló el miembro, moviendo su cabeza hizo que Tsuna se corriera y gritara su nombre con aquel tono de sumo placer. El azabache se tragó la esencia del menor con gusto, luego le dirigió tres dedos a la boca.

Tsuna les accedió la entrada y los dejó húmedos-Tranquilízate, probablemente esto sea incómodo y doloroso-dijo besando la frente del castaño, éste asintió sonriendo.

Adentró un dedo, penetrando las veces suficientes para que la entrada se humedeciera de tal forma que el segundo dedo pueda entrar. Con dos dedos logró sacarle un gemido a Tsuna, éste movía sus caderas al compás de sus dedos, lo que era realmente caliente para cualquier persona.

Metió el tercer dedo, el dolor pasó pronto. El azabache se quitó la única prenda de ropa que traía puesta, lanzando los pantalones junto con su ropa interior hacia alguna parte de la habitación. Sacó sus dedos.

Introdujo su miembro lentamente, Tsuna se retorcía de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Fon gruñó levemente cuando sintió las paredes apretarse en su miembro.

El castaño movió sus caderas como signo de que prosiguiera. El azabache comenzó con un vaivén lento, hasta que Tsuna ayudó con sus caderas-Ah! Mm-gimió el más bajo.

El mayor comenzó a penetrar fuertemente, dando en un punto donde Tsuna enloquecía de placer. Ahora solo le daba a ése sitio. El castaño no paraba de gemir.

Las estocadas se volvieron veloces y certeras dando en ese punto tantas veces como podía mientras la entrada del menor se estrechaba y apretaba su miembro deliciosamente.

-Ahh! M-me vengo-avisó el menor. Fon aceleró las penetraciones y las hizo más profundas, llegando a lugares que hacían gritar a Tsuna mientras él gruñia con delicia.

Las paredes de Tsuna se contrajeron por completo, la esencia fue liberada. El azabache continuó penetrando, abrazó a Tsuna, y se corrió en su interior.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada. El mayor observaba a Tsuna con cariño-Yo también te amo-dijo besando al menor, introduciendo su lengua, lentamente saboreando una vez más aquella cavidad adictiva.

Salió del interior del castaño y se acostó al lado de éste, abrazándolo. Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

La mañana llegó, Tsuna abrió los párpados. Cuando su vista se estabilizó, pudo observar que sólo estaba él en la habitación. Trató de sentarse, pero una profunda punzada en su parte baja no le dejó.-Ite-se quejó.

-No hagas mucho esfuerzo-oyó una voz proveniente de la puerta. Fon entraba con una bandeja llena de comida. La colocó al lado del menor.-Si no puedes sentarte avísame, yo te ayudo-el azabache cargó a Tsuna y se sentó, situando al menor sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Agarró la bandeja y la colocó encima de las piernas de Tsuna.

La cara del menor estaba roja; aun seguía desnudo, con vergüenza comenzó a comer.-Ah! Mi teléfono-dijo buscando con la mirada en la habitación dicho aparato.

-Está al lado tuyo-dijo el azabache señalando a la derecha de Tsuna. Éste dio un brinco al no notarlo en un inicio.

Sujetó el teléfono y lo encendió, notando que tenía dos llamadas perdidas más un mensaje de... Reborn?. Tsuna abrió los ojos con asombro, recordando que su tutor le dijo la semana pasada que le iba a llamar, rápidamente leyó el mensaje.

* * *

::::...

Como veo que no contestas mis llamadas te mando éste mensaje para cuando sea que te dignes agarrarlo. Te quería decir que no he conseguido tu guardaespaldas personal, no hay nadie capaz de poder cuidarte. Espero que tú consigas uno allá en Japón.

Pd: Prepárate para el castigo que tendrás por no haber contestado

* * *

::::...

Tsuna tragó duro, conocía perfectamente los castigos de Reborn. No era algo agradable de recordar.

Dejó el teléfono de lado-Hum... F-Fon-san, u-usted desearía ser mí... Guardaespaldas?-preguntó.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que ninguno decía nada.-Necesitas un guardaespaldas?-preguntó extrañado.

-S-sí... Ha oído hablar de Vongola?-preguntó.

-... Sí-contestó-Por qué? El trabajo que me decías es de Vongola?-preguntó. Conocía perfectamente a ésa familia mafiosa.

-Yo soy el Décimo Vongola, desde hace tiempo estoy buscando un guardaespaldas capaz-dijo el menor.-Y, usted me parece adecuado para el trabajo.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque eso explicaba las buenas habilidades que poseía el menor. El azabache se la pensó dos veces, había dejado China para hacer a un lado su historia en el mundo bajo. Pero... -Claro-dijo sonriendo. Si era por ése chico entonces no le molestaría involucrarse de nuevo en la mafia.

-Qué bien! Tenía miedo de separarme de usted, pues dentro de una semana vuelvo a Italia-dijo sonriendo, contagiándole su alegría al mayor.-Ah! Las clases.

-No te preocupes, hoy es sábado-dijo riendo. El azabache abrazó al menor-Yo también estoy feliz de no tener que separarnos.

El mayor le dio un beso en la nuca-Sí-contestó Tsuna sonrojado.

Fin~

* * *

Woo, tiempo sin hacer un one-shot tan largo (Desde el primero que hice, para ser precisos).

Hice el lemon a media noche, probablemente haya quedado extraño XD. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado.

**_*:. Tienes ésa ridícula figura de un bufón… Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

Ciao Ciao

Pd: Los próximos fics que actualizaré son: Juntos después de la muerte, El italiano cariñoso y el azabache amante de la disciplina, y Mi pequeño león.


End file.
